Punishment Chronicles
by fireboltelm211
Summary: Different characters in Harry Potter will be spanked. rated T for spanking (I NEED A BETA. PLEASE PM ME IF ANY BODY IS INTERESTED)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n: I know this has been done before but i myself wanted to give it a go. hope you enjoy. please review)**

Draco sat smirking in the Slytherin common room surrounded by his friends (I mean to say thugs) Crabbe and Goyle after dinner. The portrait to the common room opened and Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin House swept inside.

"Mr. Malfoy, my office now," said Professor Snape as he turned and stalked back out.

Draco followed the Professor a bit confused at what he wanted with him. He soon reached the office and knocked on the door. He entered when he was told to.

"Mr. Malfoy, Do you know why I called you here today?" asked Professor Snape from behind his desk as he gestured for the boy to sit.

"No sir", said Draco as took a seat opposite to his Professor.

"Would you like me to tell you?" asked Professor Snape.

"Yes sir", said Draco.

"A few minutes ago Professor McGonagall told me that you were flying on your broomstick when you were explicitly restricted to?"

"I was trying to get potter into trouble," replied Draco smugly.

"Well, you weren't successful as he was made the youngest seeker of century because of your actions", said the Professor.

"What?" shouted Draco.

"Yes, but you however are in serious trouble young man", sneered Snape.

"For what?" asked Draco.

"Disobeying a professor's orders, getting caught at it and you would have been expelled for destroying other students possession if you were discovered. You know the Slytherin rules, for this you will be getting a spanking"

"What? But you wouldn't do that to me. I am your favorite student?" shouted Draco.

"You will not take that tone with me young man. And favoritism will not be brought in between a punishment," said the Potions master as he stood up and rounded the table. He conjured an armless chair in the middle of his office and sat on it.

"Come Draco, on my knee now", said Snape as he patted his knee.

"No, you wouldn't dare", sneered Draco as he stood up.

"Try me", said Snape as he pulled Draco over his knee.

He flipped up Draco's robes over his head, and with a well practiced movement, pulled down both trousers and pants.

"Let me GO!" shouted Draco his face turning red with embarrassment as he tried to wriggle but couldn't.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Draco shouted," NO" as his bottom burned with high intensity. Tears started forming in his eyes as he tried wriggling but failing miseribly.

Snape systematically rained the smacks on the small wriggling bottom slowly turning it red.

Draco tried to stop crying as he felt the hard smacks but couldn't.

After the bottom became bright red he concentrated on the sit spots as talked and spanked simultaneously.

"YOU"

SMACK

"WILL"

SMACK

"NOT"

SMACK

"DISOBEY"

SMACK

"A"

SMACK

"PROFESSOR"

SMACK

SMACK

"YOU"

SMACK

"WILL"

SMACK

"NOT"

SMACK

"GET"

SMACK

"CAUGHT"

SMACK

"WHILE"

SMACK

"DOING"

SMACK

"ANYTHING"

SMACK

"FOOLISH"

SMACK

"AND"

SMACK

"YOU"

SMACK

"WILL"

SMACK

"CERTAINLY"

SMACK

"NOT"

SMACK

"GET"

SMACK

"YOURSELF"

SMACK

"EXPELLED"

SMACK

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Snape as he stopped and rubbed the small boys back. Draco had gone limp halfway through and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"And don't try to do anything foolish before thinking," said the potions master as he lifted the boy up and made him stand before him.

"Yes sir, I am sorry sir", wailed Draco as he rubbed his stinging bottom.

"Put on your clothes", suggested Snape.

Draco hissed as he did as told. And to his surprise the professor pulled him into his arms after he was fully clothed.

"I know you are sorry. Apology accepted. I hope this will not repeat next time", said Snape as he rubbed the small back.

Draco cried as he clutched his professor's robes.

"Now, why don't you go to bed as it's almost curfew", said Professor Snape.

"I am sorry sir", said Draco sincerely as he stopped crying and pulled away. He then quickly left the office to his bed.

**(A/n:** **next will be hermione's turn)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n: i am sorry about the previous chapter i will edit it when i am free. I tried my best on this. Please review if you find any problems. Thank you)**

Halloween 1991

Hermione watched as the troll fell to the ground with a loud thud that made the room tremble. Although she was extremely shaken up, she walked forward as she asked hesitantly," Is it –dead?"

"No, I don't think so," said Harry. "Just knocked out."

Hermione watched him pull his wand out of the troll's nose, and made a face as lumpy, gray troll bogies came out too. She wanted to say something, thank them for saving her, but she didn't know how.

A loud slamming and footsteps made all three of them look at the door as Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell ran in. Hermione watched as Professor Quirrell took one look at the troll and had to sit on a toilet seat clutching his chest. She looked over at Professor McGonagall. Hermione had never seen her so pale, or so angry. She was holding her chest too, gasping for air.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she asked angrily at Harry and Ron. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory? Explain yourselves, both of you."

Hermione couldn't watch them get in trouble after saving her life. She had to do something.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall", she watched as the astonished faces looked at her. McGonagall looked flabbergasted and Snape looked like he couldn't believe his ears.

"I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it, I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd-I'd probably be dead," she saw Harry and Ron look at each other in shock, then heard Ron drop his wand. She then went on to explain how Harry had stuck his wand up it's nose, and how Ron had knocked it out with its own club.

She watched as Professor McGonagall tried to compose herself.

"Be that as it may. Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head in shame. "I am very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor and a detention with me tomorrow night at 7:00pm , for your serious lack of judgment. If you're not hurt at all you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione quickly walked out the door and to Gryffindor tower. She was hoping they would be rewarded but instead received a detention. She didn't know what her detention would be like tomorrow but hoped it wasn't horrible one. She went to eat after thanking Harry and Ron for saving her.

* * *

At precisely 7:00pm Hermione knocked at Professor McGonagall's office door. She was told to enter. She took a deep breath to calm herself and entered.

"Miss Granger, please have a seat", said the Professor.

Hermione slowly moved to the chair opposite to the professor and sat on it as she nervously looked up at her professor.

"Miss Granger, you are truly an intelligent girl. Please tell me what possessed you to go after a mountain troll when you knew that it was a highly dangerous creature?"

Hermione didn't know what to answer for that as she wasn't expecting a troll to attack her in the first place. So she said," I thought that if I did anything special then someone will become my friend" which was true as Harry and Ron seamed to consider her a friend.

"Did you even think about what would have happened if no one came in time to rescue you?" asked The Professor.

Hermione nodded her head and she said softly," I would have died".

"Yes Miss Granger. Now, you do know the reason for why I am going to punish you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione gulped as she said," Yes Professor. For endangering my life"

"Do you know what a spanking is?"

"Yes Professor", said Hermione as she blushed. She had read about it in a novel but never had been on the receiving end of one.

"Good, have you ever received one?" asked the Professor.

"No mam", said Hermione.

"Now you will be receiving," said Professor McGonagall as she stood up and conjured an armless chair in the middle of her office.

She sat on it and gestured for Hermione to come towards her. Hermione stood up and went near the professor desperately hoping for it to not hurt much.

"Please remove your robe and place it on the chair"

Hermione did as instructed and walked towards the professor and awkwardly bent on her knee. The professor adjusted her and flipped her skirt up as she pulled her panties down to her knees. Hermione blushed deep red embarrassed at being half naked on her favorite professor's lap.

She let out a gasp as she felt a hand slap her ass with a loud smack. 'Oh my god that hurt like hell', thought Hermione s she wriggled and quickly put her hand over her bum.

Tsking, The professor gently removed her hand and said," Keep your hands away".

Professor McGonagall tightened her grip on her and her hand came down repeatedly onto her bottom. Hermione broke out into tears after the fifth and started outright sobbing and pleading for her to stop by fifteenth. The stinging smacks rained harder and harder onto her bum.

The professor ignored her as she concentrated on the sit spots. Hermione went limp in her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why are you being spanked, Miss Granger?"

"Because… I endangered…OW! my life"

"You also endangered two others, Miss Granger" said the Professor as gave last two harder smacks and stopped.

She then adjusted her dress and pulled her close as the young child cried. She started rubbing her small back as she cried onto her robes.

"It's over child. Calm down. Take deep breaths", said Professor McGonagall.

After Hermione stopped crying the Professor released her and helped her stand up. She then handed her a handkerchief. Hermione quickly wiped her face with it.

"I hope you wouldn't repeat this again", said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione nodded her head and asked," Will I be able to sit again?"

The professor smiled at that as she said," Yes child, but it will be uncomfortable for a few days."

"I am sorry to disappoint you", said Hermione.

"Don't worry child. You are forgiven. And please see that you will never come to this position again", said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione smiled at that and nodded her head.

"You are dismissed now", said Professor McGonagall. Hermione left the room after downing her cloak.

When got back to her dormitory and found it empty. She quickly dropped her panties and checked herself in the mirror. Her butt was a still red. She closed her curtained and got ready for bed. She lay on her stomach with only her night shirt on and let the cool air in the dormitory sooth her bum. She smiled at the love she felt from her professor when she comforted her. She found a second mother in her professor. She soon fell asleep as she swore to herself to never get spanked again.

* * *

**(A/n: Next will be Harry's and after that Ron's. please review)**


End file.
